spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob SquarePants: Fast Food
SpongeBob SquarePants: Fast Food is an upcoming simulator ride that will be opened at Universal Studios Florida theme park. The ride will replace most of Woody Woodpecker's KidZone. The ride also features things not just from SpongeBob, but other attractions at Universal as well. Ride Preshow 1 The ride's first preshow reveals that Mr. Krabs installed a roller coaster system throughout Bikini Bottom that takes people to the Krusty Krab. This is actually a scheme to make more money. The coaster causes the Krusty Krab to make millions, just in 2 days. As Mr. Krabs selects the riders to be the next customers, Plankton hacks into the monitor system and tells the riders about his new scheme to steal the Krabby Patty Formula. In the midst of the coaster rush, Plankton manages to steal the formula and hijack a coaster cart. Preshow 2 With the Krusty Krab doomed, Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob decide to chase after Plankton and attempt to save the formula. Patrick volunteers to come along and Squidward is forced to join them. Realizing that they need more help, SpongeBob chooses the riders to join them, as they were to be the next riders on the coaster. Mr. Krabs then reveals that there is a remote that controls the roller coaster carts and entrusts SpongeBob with it. Before the ride starts, Gary hosts a safety video for the riders. Ride The riders are then seated in carts that resemble the Krusty Krab roller coaster carts. Over a speaker, Mr. Krabs tells the riders that they need to fork him over forty dollars after the ride ends. When the ride starts, it is revealed that the riders are behind the cart the gang is riding in. SpongeBob then reassures the nervous riders that they will be fine. After the first drop, the gang and the riders quickly catch up to Plankton, who shoots pickles at them. Patrick manages to reach Plankton's cart, but the cart turns and crashes into the Chum Bucket. Realizing they lost Plankton, SpongeBob attempts to turn the cart around, but he then has trouble finding the remote, which got lost in his pocket. SpongeBob finds the remote, but a gigantic Krabby Patty robot shows up and stops the gang's and the rider's carts in their tracks. Plankton reveals that he needed the formula to make the robot so he could terrorize Bikini Bottom. Plankton chases the gang and the riders afterwards. The gang and the riders attempt to escape, but Plankton grabs both carts and tosses them out of the sea, where the cart lands in Universal Orlando Resort. With both carts out of control, they crash into Despicable Me Minion Mayhem, where they unintentionally pick up several minions. After a giant boxing glove punches the two carts out of the ride, the carts crash into Shrek 4-D, where they knock over Shrek's onion carriage. The carts then crash into Transformers the Ride 3-D, where they unintentionally defeat Megatron much to Optimus Prime's surprise. Plankton's robot then arrives and chases the cart straight into the Simpsons Ride, where they crash into the Simpson family's cart. Plankton engages in a brief battle with Sideshow Bob, but easily defeats him. In the chaos, Plankton captures Mr. Krabs and Squidward, but SpongeBob, Patrick, and the riders escape, driving into Islands of Adventure. The cart ends up in the Jurassic Park area, where they are attacked by a tyrannosaurus rex. The rex crushes SpongeBob and Patrick's cart, and Plankton orders the rex to eat SpongeBob, Patrick, and the riders. SpongeBob uses the remote to put the riders cart in reverse as the rex chases them. After catching up, SpongeBob and Patrick grab on to the rider's cart, where the rex uses it's head to knock the cart right back into Bikini Bottom. Landing right in front of the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob believes the worst is over, but Plankton arrives and captures the riders, SpongeBob, and Patrick. Plankton attempts to vaporize them all, but the Krusty Krab suddenly turns into a robot and attacks the Patty Robot. Plankton drops SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, and the riders, where they discover that the minions they picked up earlier were the ones that turned the Krusty Krab into a robot. Suddenly, the T. rex appears and attacks Patrick. However, it turns out that the rex was only attracted to a cookie Patrick had in his pocket. Now on the gang's side, the rex rips off the Patty Robot's leg, causing it to collapse and crash to the ground. Plankton emerges from the wreckage of the robot, but he is eaten by the rex. The minions turn the Krusty Krab back to normal and Mr. Krabs gets the formula back. The gang celebrates and Mr. Krabs decides to not fee the riders and simply tells them to get out. As the riders exit the cart, Gary appears on a screen and tells the riders to have a great day at Universal Orlando Resort. Reception Upon early release, the ride received critical and fan acclaim. Gary the Snail gave the ride 10 out of 5 stars, and stated that it had excellent breaking the fourth wall jokes and had a grand story. Most of all, he was happy that he got to headline the safety video. Nat Peterson commented that the ride was legit and that it had the best jokes he had ever seen. On the negative side though, Pearl Krabs stated that she was angry that her dad sold all her fancy shoes to get more money to fund the ride. Also, Plankton commented that the ride made him look bad. Category:Kadams4452